Live, Laugh, Dream and Love
by headinthecl3ouds
Summary: Bella has to face facts that he is gone, She has to move on, to live, step out of her comfort zone even. That's when she meets the rich mans son. But this boy has secrets .. how will she be affected ?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

You're born, you live, and then eventually you die. There aren't any alternatives, no other options. When you're time has come you are taken from this earth, this incarnation, this life. There's no one saying well maybe we will give you a break you can live for another 150 years enjoy! Death is like a gigantic storm cloud, it's always looming over head ready to rain on you when you are most vulnerable. There really is no silver lining to death.

So excuse me for not seeing the point to life right now. I don't want to get out of bed, I want to stay here warm and safe, pretending that bad things haven't happen and don't happened. That you haven't gone and left me here with my storm cloud threatening. I'm scared that if I don't think about you, everyday, I will forget you, that I won't remember what you look like, how you teased me, protected me, loved me.

Renee comes in every morning and opens my curtains but I can't stand the sun, not now, the heat is enough. I miss my apartment with the air conditioner and Alice. Renee keeps telling me she knows that it's hard but I have to try and get up and move on. To accept and not forget.

In the first couple of days we were like polar opposites. She was a mess; she constantly had a tissue in her hand ready for the next batch of tears already flooding her eyes. I was stoic, silent. I didn't cry. It was like an outer body experience, my body went through all the actions of hugging people and comforting them and handing them fresh tissues. But I felt nothing, I felt empty, hollow. That was until the day of the funeral and now, now I feel everything.

The day of the funeral everything crashed down on top of me all at once and I couldn't breathe, couldn't see through the tears. I got light headed and dizzy and about then was when I fainted. I woke up on the floor of the bathroom with my head throbbing and out of breath. As I sat on the floor I thought back over our last conversation, I remember each detail of it down to the part where I told you to be careful before you left. I went over it twenty times before I can breathe properly.

My alarm goes off at 6am. I whack it to stop the beeping and turn on my I-pod to listen to some music before I get up. As I lay there I start thinking over what I need to do in the next hour or so. Like get up, make sure I packed everything to take back home, and so much else, but it's hurting my head to think. I need painkillers, well I need to get up anyway. I pick up my glass from my bedside table and trudge into the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards. Phil's at the table reading the paper, with a coffee and cereal, He looks up as I come in,

"Morning Bella, You're up early."

"Yeah, flying back home this morning and it's gonna take me a bit to pack my stuff up"

"Ok. Well your mums in bed still, you want some breakfast, I can make you pancakes or bacon and eggs?"

"Still a vegetarian Phil, but no I'm good. I might just go have a shower and then finish packing. Hay where's the aspirin?" I've been looking through the cupboard where all the first aid stuff is kept and can't find anything, but an empty box. If we are out this headache is going to add to my already glorious day.

Phil looks a little guilty. "Oh well I had a sore back after training last night and I kind of took the last two, Sorry Bells. Sore head again?"

I sighed defeated, looks like it's going to be a very long day. The stupid heat is not going to help me. I decide I shouldn't take it out on Phil how was he to know, "Yeah"

"You should go see your doctor, if it continues Bells, these migraines aren't doing you any good, and maybe they can give you something stronger?"

"Yeah maybe, I'm just going to have my shower"

"Bella is that you?"

"Yeah Alice, come give me a hand will you?"

"Sure thing" Alice dances to my side. She's a professional dancer and her life is like one big show, she's always gracefully flitting around the place, that's how much she loves it. Can't help herself I guess. She gives me a huge hug, I almost drop my guard, I almost breakdown right there in our hallway, almost. Instead I stick with something easier.

"I have missed you so much, I was so sick of Florida"

She laughs "Oh Bella, Silly I missed you much more, it's so lonely here, and Jacob never wants to keep me company, just mopes around because he misses you."

Now I can't help but laugh, it feels weird and I stop almost as soon as I start. "Where is Jacob?"

"Around here somewhere, last I saw he was in the kitchen eating." Figures.

I get the rest of my boxes and suitcases out of the hall and dump them by the couch to put away later and head towards the kitchen, which is pretty much at the other end of the apartment. "Jacob . . . Jacob?"

I hear his feet on the wooden Floorboards before I see him, he's running full on towards me. Shit! I side step him at last minute so I don't get bowled over. He missed me which confused him but he's turning round and charging at me again,

"Good boy, Jake, Sit"

He stops short of me and sits, although it looks really weird, his tail is wagging so much his whole bum is moving so he can't really sit properly. He's such a loyal dog, I realize I really have missed him.

When I moved here, Charlie brought him for me, as a going away present, I think it was more of an _"I don't like that city so I'm gonna give you some form of protection you can't refuse." _He was right, I couldn't refuse him. He's a Siberian husky, one of the kinds of dogs that look awful close to wolves. He has the most gorgeous coloured coat all browns, kind of like a rust colour. One of my favourite things about him is his eyes, he has one brown and one the clearest blue almost white. He's one of my best friends. Alice walks past us, heading to the kitchen, it's then I smell food. She's cooking me dinner.

"Stupid mutt, never listens to me, you hungry Bella?"

It's about then I realise I haven't actually eaten all day. I follow Alice into the Kitchen to see what it is she's cooking, veggie burgers, they smell so good. Alice has been a vegetarian for as long as I can remember, never eaten meat, I have been on the wagon for about a year. It's nowhere near as hard as what I thought it would be, especially with the food that Alice cooks.

"I'm Starving, I could eat a horse."

She turns and looks at me, something between a frown and a smile playing on her face. "What" I say, "I'm kidding."

I walk back to the living room to flick on the TV and to start having a look through some of the boxes I had to bring back with me. The news is on, boring. I lift the flap of one box and drag it over to the sofa and sit down. Sitting on top is a framed picture I found in Charlie's room and took before anyone noticed. It was taken the day he gave me Jacob. We were sitting on the front steps and Alice was holding the camera. Charlie always looks the most handsome, when he's not thinking about posing for a picture. He's laughing at Jacob, with his arm around my shoulder. I'm laughing at both of them. Jake had Charlie wrapped around his paw, figuratively. I walk to my room and put the picture on my bedside table. "Love you Charlie".

Alice is now in the lounge with a burger on a plate in one hand and a photo album in the other, with a smirk playing on her lips. She looks at me when I walk in.

"Dinner is served, uhm ... who's the hottie in the photo?"

"Which one" She points out the guy in a penguin suit who is sitting at a table with his wife on one side and Charlie on the other. I remember that photo well, I took it after all.

"Some mega rich guy. Remember he's the one who donated to Dad's work because they found his son or something."

"That's right ... Not bad, for an older guy, did you ever meet his son?"

"Nope" She looks at me and then at the burger on the coffee table and then back at me, I stick my tongue out at her but grab my burger and start eating. It's delicious, of course. Alice keeps looking through the photo album, while I watch Jake, who has sat himself at my feet hoping to share some burger. Normally I might give him some but my empty stomach is enjoying being filled with hot food. The news is still on T.V, it's so much effort to change channel ... I'll just keep eating. Jake nudges my leg, stupid dog just wait.

"So. . . ." Alice interrupts my thinking. She waits for me to say something, I know what's coming, she's so easy to read sometimes, but decide to play dumb.

"What?"

"How is he?"

"Who?"

"You know"

"No Alice I don't know"

"Bella, stop it. Did you two talk?"

"Yes we did" She watches me, waiting for me to say more. She is waiting for me to tell her that I broke it off with Mike Newton that I walked away from our two year relationship because he didn't treat me well enough. I sigh and give in, I hate silence, and the news isn't doing much to help with that, Alice turnt it down.

"I broke up with him the day after you left. He was really upset. I told him I'm sorry but I couldn't keep pretending that we were ok, we were definitely not. I said I needed to move on and so did he. I kissed him on the cheek and then walked away. Happy?"

She is concentrating on my face looking for any form of emotion. There won't be any, I'm not sad I broke up with him. He deserved better than me anyway.

"I'm not happy he's hurting. But I am glad that you can finally move on from him. He was a jerk. You will find the right guy."

"You know Alice, everyone keeps telling me that the right guy will show up, I'm beginning to think mine got hit by a bus, or that he lives in like Antarctica." She suppresses a laugh."I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning, come on Jake."

"Ok see you in the morning, Night mutt."

Jake walks past her and whacks her with his tail, If I didn't know any better I would say that he actually understood her, and was smart enough to get at her.

My room hasn't changed since I left, I half expected Alice to get in here and paint it like she's been wanting to for months now. Admittedly it's a morbid sort of room. My walls are grey, I haven't hung much on the walls because I had left a lot of my stuff at Charlie's, until it could be freighted here. He hadn't minded. I have a desk where I keep my laptop and some photo's, my Huge bed which when Jake sleeps on it I generally get a third of, and my bedside tables. It's not much, I'm a strong believer in less is more. I can't even be bothered getting changed, I climb under the covers of my bed and am asleep within five minutes, I don't even feel Jake jump on the bed. As soon as I'm asleep I'm dreaming . . . again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_I walk to the front door, placing my hand on the doorknob . . . it's warm and I know this is a bad thing, I just really can't remember why. I slowly turn the handle hoping that the sense of dread I can feel growing in the pit of my stomach, is because of my lack of memory. As soon as I open the door a wall of flames hits me, I run screaming into the driveway, diving onto the ground rolling, and trying to rid myself of the overwhelming flames. I stop when I no longer feel the heat of them, I inspect my clothing which to my amazement is still perfectly intact. I stand up, and look at the house, the front door is now ajar and blackened from flames, burnt and disintegrating. I walk back to the door, placing my hand on it, ash falls to the floor. I push the door gently not wanting to make too much noise, or to make it break completely. The smell is horrible, like something is rotting mixed with the overpowering smell of burnt toast. After giving the door a more forceful nudge it opens, I walk a few steps forward into the living room, every piece of furniture is at least blackened and there is still smoke lingering. The couch survived the worst of it, only having some slightly "cooked" parts on the side facing me; then again I can't see the seat part from the angle I'm on. I know Charlie will be pretty pissed if it's completely ruined. Where is Charlie . . . he should be here ... shouldn't he? My head feels all cloudy and heavy, and concentrating on one thing at a time is almost excruciatingly difficult. The logical part of my brain thinks it's due to smoke inhalation. I feel a great sense of loss as I look around the room. I look over at the coffee table, one of the many things still smouldering, there is a book sitting on top. I walk carefully to the table, making sure I don't stand in any damaged floorboards, falling through them would so not help right now. I was wrong it isn't a book it's a photo album. On the page that's open there is only one photo partially intact. It shows a man, a familiar looking man, he's wearing a tuxedo and is elegant in every sense of the meaning. His blond hair looks almost white. The most attractive feature is his heartbreaking smile, a close second are his eyes that look wise beyond his years. _

"_Do you see it Bella?" I turn around so quickly I almost trip over my own feet, classic clumsy Bella-esque move. As soon as I have turned I wish I hadn't. Charlie is lying on the couch, which I can now see is completely ruined on this side, he is pale and has his best suit on. That logical part of my brain registers this is the only one he owned, the one he was buried in. A few bluish purple bruises show on his forehead and neck. His eyes are closed but he's smiling, a wicked smile full of malice. I'm choking back words trying to hold myself together, this can't be char- dad he looks dead. _

"_Wh - what?" It slips from my mouth, I couldn't help it. As soon I say it I regret it. His eyes snap open and focus on me. I refuse to think of him as Charlie, my much-loved dad. I know this is a dream I need to wake up. Wake up, wake up, damn it, I'm restraining tears which continue to threaten to spill._

"_The connection Bella, Come on your smart can't you see it?" He's starting to stand, but ends up just in a sitting position, he twists his head side to side like he's scolding me. Then he tilts his head watching me, I'm shaking and I can't stop it, I'm not cold. He's standing and .walking to me that same fucking smile on his face, I know I need to run, I need to get away from him. I can't move, I'm telling my legs to move they won't listen, he's a few steps away I ne- _

I wake up to Jacob licking my face.

"J-Jake st-top-p" I push him away and get out of bed. I pick up my phone to check the time. 2.13 a.m. Jesus Christ. I grab my dressing gown on my way to the kitchen. Jake follows on my heels, and is straight into his food after pushing past me through the door. I open the fridge looking at my options: Salad, Water, Chocolate, Dog Food, Beer, Other Unidentifiable possible edibles. I have to give Alice credit she makes amazing food but she's always buying the weirdest crap. I grab a beer and the chocolate, making my way to the lounge. Grabbing the remote from the table, I flick the TV on, not expecting there to be much on. I crack open my beer and down a third of it. I'm not an alcoholic or anything and I can definitely control my alcohol, it's just that there are times that call for beer. Those times require you to drink it profusely. Within ten minutes of me sitting there I have finished my beer, five rows of chocolate, and am curled up with Jake.

"Bella?"

"Shit Alice, could you please not be so quiet when you walk!" I almost fell off the couch. My lack of co-ordination so did not help.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, Why?"

"Uh it's like almost 2.30 in the morning"

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep" I get up stretching as I take my beer bottle back to the kitchen, chucking the chocolate at Alice as I pass her. I put my bottle on the bench and grab two more from the fridge. Opening them both, so Alice can't say no, though I doubt she would. When I get back to the lounge she's eating chocolate and texting someone on her phone. She looks up when I walk in and I hand her the beer.

"Little early isn't it?"

"Nope, Texting Jasper?"

"Yeah" She takes a long swig of her beer."He's just started a new Night Shift job, I hardly see him anymore, especially with his flat being on the complete other side of town."

"Why doesn't he just move in here?" She looks at me, in a semi-shocked sort of way. "Well I mean it makes sense doesn't it? It's got to be a hell of a lot nicer than the place he's in now, and it's not like you guys would have problems living together would you? I mean you're pretty serious right?"

She thinks for a second. "Well yeah, I mean I had thought about it, more so lately. Jazz and I have talked about it. I just didn't know what you would think and right now wasn't the best time to bring it up" She didn't have to elaborate, obviously "there is only one problem."

I look at my beer and begin mindlessly peeling off the wrapper. That's supposed to mean something ... sexually frustrated that's it! God knows how anyone would've decided that. "Yeah what's that?"

"He wouldn't want to just ditch out on his flatmate, they are like brothers."

"We have a spare room don't we?" I honestly have no problem with Jasper or Emmett; they are both incredibly nice guys. Like the brothers I never had. The more I think about it the more sense it makes really. It would be nice to have a couple more people around. Make the place a little less quiet.

"Bella are you sure? I mean it won't be straight away, but are you sure you would be okay with it."

"Alice would I have suggested it if hadn't thought about it? Or even been okay with it?"

"Well I guess not" She smiles at me, slightly tentatively. We talk about other things, like work and Mum and Phil, for another ten minutes or so and by that time I have managed to completely remove the label and finish my beer.

I get up again taking my beer bottle to the kitchen, leaving her to text Jasper with the news. I can hear her click clacking buttons even while I stand in front of the fridge again debating whether or not to have another beer. The last two had gone down pretty quick. I decide what the hell and grab two this time only un-capping one and taking a small sip. I walk back into the hallway past Alice's room which is the only light in the hall. I pause at her door, looking in. I can see pictures lined up along her drawers. I walk inside to get a better look at what they are. One is of us when we were really little maybe 4 and 5, wearing matching outfits at the beach with huge love heart sunglasses on. The next one is of her, me and Charlie before we went to the prom. He insisted on having his photo taken with the two most beautiful girls in Forks. The next couple are of her and Jasper, with a few of some other friends. My favourite one is next to her bed. It was taken about a month and a half ago when we went to the lake about an hour away. It was raining and stormy, which meant there was hardly anyone around. Alice and I were stuck in the back of Jaspers tiny car the whole trip. When we got there we decided that even though it was pouring outside we were getting out. We ended up standing in the rain posing for photos taken by Emmett who kept mumbling about my complicated camera. The result was us getting soaked, an awesome memory, and some pretty good photos. I can't help but smile, It seems like a lifetime ago. I walk out of her room glancing at her photos again, one of her and Jasper sticking in my head. As I took this photo of them he wasn't even looking at the camera, he was watching Alice in the most loving way it didn't seem possible. I have it in my portfolio that I show potential clients, it's always a big hit.

"Tomorrow is Friday right?"

"Huh?"Alice glances up from her texts to look at me. She obviously hadn't heard me come back in the room. I walk past her to the couch and she grabs the spare beer in my hand as I go.

"Tomorrow, Well today, is it Friday?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well I was thinking, what's stopping Jasper and Emmett from moving in this weekend?"

She takes a moment to finish her first beer and open her new one taking a couple of sips from it, all the while a look of concentration on her face. "Well nothing really, if you're okay with it. I can see if they are free to move. They might need a hand, though I think one of the guys from the company might have a . . . "

She keeps talking on excitedly and I'm mostly listening, but I can't really concentrate. I suddenly feel exhausted, I lie down on the couch and Jake shifts so he is next to me, as warm as a space heater. My eyelids are really heavy and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I hear her phone ringing and can just make Jasper out on the other end of the phone. He's saying something about tomorrow being perfect and he's got to tell Emmett.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

I awake with a start, I had been dreaming again, the same dream where I was back in forks, at Charlie's house. I breathe deeply to calm myself down. Jake is so close that his heat has been all I needed all night. It takes me a moment but I realise I had fallen asleep on the couch. Shit I badly need a shower and food. I push Jake to get him off me. He opens his eyes and looks at me. His eyes are so intelligent it's hard to believe he's such a dumb dog. Sighing I get up, with difficulty, Jake decides not to move. Stretching my legs I walk to the TV, the house is so quiet, I turn it to the music channel. Turning it up full, I open the window next to the TV. Alice's car is pulling into the parking lot, it's boot so full it can't even shut properly. Jasper's in the front seat. I wonder where Emmett is. Jake is pushing his nose into the back of my knee.

"Jake stop it!"

I walk to the kitchen, in the fridge there is a whole lot more beer, a new bottle of vodka and the most amazing unbelievable sight, there is meat. Not Fakin' Bacon or tofu crap disguised as meat. But actual bloody, came from a living animal kind. Not even just a little bit, but there is bacon, steak, even hamburger patties. I guess Alice really loves this guy. That or she's got a real craving for animal, doubtful. I grab four beers, deciding that beer for breakfast will be good for me. I like the numbness of alcohol. I think that if I carry on drinking the way I have been I might actually develop an addiction or something. Right now I really couldn't care less. I open my beer and take a huge gulp, it goes down pretty well especially for 10am. Sighing I look around to see if Alice made breakfast. She didn't, what I do notice is another box of beer on the floor, subtle Alice. I think she may have decided to have a few drinks and dinner to welcome the boys. It's a good idea I could really use some fun. And what the hell why not start now. I take another drink of my beer as I walk to the lounge. Glancing out the window I see Emmett has pulled up now, he has his tank of a four wheel drive packed with their stuff. All three of them are talking standing at the back of the cars trying to decide what to bring in first. I figure it might take them a while. Our apartment is on the top floor. That's 13 floors for them to drag their shit up. Laughing out loud I think how long it's gonna take, remembering how long it took me and Alice. I tidy the couch I was sleeping on and kick Jake off it. As I wander to my room, I stop at the spare room that is now Emmett's. Alice has taken out our spare boxes, which reminds me of the few I left in the lounge last night. I find them in my bedroom along with my suitcases. I open the one that holds all of my clothing, digging through I find my long black dress. It's one of my favourite pieces of clothing also the only dress I own. It has thin straps that cross over at the back, it's so long that I mostly have to pick it up when I walk but it is so comfy, and perfect to wear on a day like today I change and leave my hair out, putting on a few of my long silver necklaces, Including one with a huge butterfly on it. It's the one Charlie brought for me on my last birthday. Sighing I go into the bathroom to check my hair and face. I look like I just woke up, obviously. I run my hands through my hair which helps, it sits nicely, curling round my face. In the light you can see all the different colours in it, reds and browns. I put on a bit of make-up mainly to make myself look more alive and to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. I leave my feet bare, checking my recent pedicure I had done. One of the days I was lying in bed, Renee dragged me out telling me if I didn't come with her she was going to spend the whole day in my room tidying and making a nuisance of herself. We ended up going to her favourite spa getting a mani-pedi, so not my thing but it made her happy, and my French manicured nails do look pretty good. Walking back into my room I check myself in my full length mirror realising that it's about as good as it will get.

Jake's in the kitchen looking at his empty food bowl when I go in there, I decide I better feed him. He's watching me hopefully as I get him his biscuits, which smell horrible. I fill Jakes bowl and before I'm even done he's eating, huge mouthfuls and so fast it doesn't even look like he's chewing. Stupid dog will choke one of these days. I drag one of the dining chairs up to the cupboard so I don't have to stretch so far in my dress, I almost tripped getting the biscuits out. Standing on the chair I look through the cupboards, thinking I might throw together something for the guy's. Jake has obviously finished his food he's whacking the back of my leg with his head again. I hear the front door open, I guess they decided what to bring up first.

"Bella, you here? "

"Yeah Alice in the kitchen"

"Hey roomie . . . yuss beer!" That was Emmett, I couldn't help but laugh at him. I heard them all start talking, and the sound of beer bottles opening. I wasn't listening I just found the bag of chips, which are at the back of the cupboard, damn, ok no I can reach. Suddenly I feel a hard whack on the back of my leg, they react by going out from under me, and I end up falling backwards towards the, concrete tiled floor.

"Jake! Fu- " I hit the floor with my arm and head, then the rest of my body follows. Shit. OK, I'm fine, I think. Jakes standing over me smiling, fucking dog.

"Bella? Bella are you-" Alice was coming up the hallway."Shit . . . are you alright? What happened?"

I try sitting up, but my head is spinning, somehow my arm twisted behind my back and it's so numb I can't feel it properly. Great, I end up back on the floor. "Humph" Is about all I can manage.

"Emmett!" I fade out or lose consciousness, whatever. I wonder if I'll pass out and stop breathing. I wonder if I'll die. That's probably a bit dramatic. I feel strong arms lift me off the floor, muscles flexing underneath me. I keep going in and out of consciousness, the next thing I know I'm on the couch I woke up on this morning. My head is pounding.

"Bella?" It was Emmett, it takes a long time for his voice to get through to me. I open my eyes, I don't remember shutting them. Alice and Jasper are at the back of the couch watching me, while Emmett is at my side a worried look on his face.

"I'm Fine" My voice sounds weak even to me. I try again. "Really I'm OK "

I sit up but my head is still spinning, I think. I look at Alice she has a really strange look on her face.

"Fuck I just fell I'll be fine, It was the damn dog"

"Bella we should take you to the hospital, Jasper take my keys and pull the car round, Emmett can you carry her or maybe, Bella do you think yo-"

"Alice, I'm Fine" I cut her off "I didn't even hurt myself, my head is spinning a little, just give me another beer I'll be fine." This comment earns a grin from Emmett.

"Bella look at your arm" I glance down, remembering I had hit the floor with that first and at an odd angle. I also remember it got twisted funny. That's when I saw something odd, my wrist was bent weirdly and something was sticking out oddly.

"What the hell, shit is that my . . . " I moved my wrist that was a bad idea, the adrenaline from before evaporated and a searing sharp pain shot through my right arm. I hear a horrible sound and I black out.

Something heavy is on my arm. That's the first thing I notice. The smell is the next. It smells clean, it's horrible and makes me want to gag. The noise is the next, squeaky shoes on the floor, people talking in hushed tones. Hospital. That's where I was. I didn't even need anyone to tell me that. I just knew, the sounds and smells confirmed it. I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed in the emergency room with a cast on my right arm, it's heavy and white and new. My head is still throbbing slightly but I have had worse. Like almost every day since I hit the bathtub. I look around to see if I can see Alice, Jasper or even Emmett, none of them are here. I stand up and stretch my legs being careful not to move my arm too much. I see a doctor watching me, who smiles and starts coming towards me. He looks familiar; I've seen that hair and smile before.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen, you took quite a fall. The way you fell and landed on your arm has broken your wrist, which as you can see we have cast. We thought you might have a slight concussion, but Dr. Hart confirmed you didn't. So as soon as you have signed some paperwork you are free to go."

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar, but I can't seem to remember."

"You're one of Charlie's daughters aren't you?"

It clicks, he's the penguin suited guy from the picture "Yeah"

"I thought it was you, I heard what happened, I am so sorry for your loss Bella. Charlie was, well he, you know was a great guy. I really owed him for finding my son when he did, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't."

"Yeah he was." It was all I could manage. Dr. Cullen was so genuine, I almost believed he cared. "So uh what do I have to fill in?"

"Just some paperwork, if you'll follow me. We also need to make another appointment for you. Oh, and your friends are in the waiting room."

I walked out the swinging doors of the emergency room, fifteen minutes later into a much smaller uglier room with a dozen chairs in it. There were a few people watching the TV that is in the corner of the room, others are reading or just staring into empty space. Alice and Jasper are sitting in the corner talking to each other quietly. Emmett's at the vending machine trying to make the machine take his money, and talking to some guy I assume he knows.

"So I think I need that Vodka now." Alice runs over to me about to give me a huge hug but stops herself not knowing how to get around my cast and slung arm. Instead she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Jasper watches her smiling at me. Then from out of nowhere I'm off the floor while Emmett's giving me a huge bear hug, so carefully it seems impossible for a guy his size.

"I was so worried after you passed out at home, we brought you straight here, OH ! ! Did you recognise the doctor?"

"Yeah he was the one who donated to dad's work"

"He was so nice, even better looking in person" I can't help but laugh at Jasper's slightly hurt looking expression, Alice follows my gaze.

"Awww Jazzy, you know, I love you." She smiles at him and gives him a huge kiss. It's the first time I have heard her say it out loud, even if she was slightly joking, the affection in her tone was obvious. They are slightly more serious than I thought, but I am so happy for her.

"Get a room you two." Emmett teases them but they really are the most adorable couple.

"Can we go, I was serious when I said about the vodka."

"Do you think that's a good idea tonight Bells?"

"Yes Alice actually I do."

Emmett turns back to the vending machine, towards the guy he was talking to before, who has the most epic bronze coloured hair and green eyes.

"Yo! ... Edward, ready man?" Bronze haired, green eyed guy, Edward, nods and follows us to the lift. Jasper, Emmett and Edward all start talking animatedly about the nights events, planning who to ring and how they are gonna get back to their old flat to get the rest of their stuff and moving it all up to the apartment. I ignore the conversation, feeling tired. I lean against the wall and slide to the floor. This stupid lift is taking forever to get to the ground. Suddenly all I feel are eyes watching me, I look up to see four pairs of eyes trained on me.

"So who wants to sign my cast first ?" I try to take the attention off the fact I'm on the floor. It works they all end up laughing at me, the only one who shows they might still see something in my eyes is Alice who only smiles at me with a sharpie in her hand.

"Me, but you're gonna have to wait till we get home. I think the best thing to do is for you three" She looks at the three boys, "To go get the rest of the stuff from the old flat Bella and I can go back home and make lunch and wait for everyone else to show up. Do you mind Edward?"

"Sounds like a good plan, I've got Esme's car so we should be able to fit all of the instruments in the back, if not we can make a couple of trips."

I suddenly wonder what the time is, last I remember it was just after ten. "Hey what's the time?"

"It's only like 12"

"Ohk, so just one question, if you guys had time to grab your stuff from home, how come no one thought to grab me some shoes" I teased tugging up my dress a bit to expose my bare feet.

Alice smiles at me cheekily and starts digging in her extremely oversized handbag. She produces my favourite pair of her heels, my sunglasses, cell phone and strawberry gloss. This girl never ceases to amaze me. It was all I could do not to cry, she really knew me so well, was my best friend, my only sister. Instead I cracked up laughing, jumped up and hugged her awkwardly with one arm. Slipped my shoes on, applied my strawberry gloss, donned my sunnies and checked my cell messages. Thank god, by the time I was done we were at the car park.

"You truly are the best sister ever Alice"

"I know, we'll meet you guys at home" she yelled over her shoulder at the boys who were jumping into Edwards's car a few spaces down.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Turning the music up to drown out the sounds of the outside world, I follow Alice into the kitchen to help as best I can with making lunch, noticing bits of furniture and random things the guys have brought up. She picks up the bag of chips I dropped as well as the chair I was standing on and starts grabbing different ingredients from the cupboards and fridge. I dodge her and grab two beers from the fridge, holding one up at a time for her to open for us. This cast is gonna be a pain in the arse.

"So . . . "

"So . . . ?"

"You and Jasper huh"

"What do you mean?" She looks up from chopping a carrot, taking the chance to sip her beer while waiting for an answer. I take my time, sitting at the table in the corner and taking off the sling so I can move my arm more freely. I grab the bottle of painkillers the doctor gave me and hold it up so she can open it for me. She sighs coming over beer in one hand, twists the top. It makes a satisfying crack. I take a couple with my beer, probsbly not the best idea but oh well, then look up at her.

"Well I mean I knew you two were serious, but I didn't realise you two were L-O-V-E serious" I annunciate each letter, watching her.

"I know" She gushes " I mean I always knew how I felt about him, and I realise we have only been together about 10 months, but it's just so right, I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life." The smile on her face and the slight rosy tinge, says it all.

"You two certainly are perfect for each other, I really am happy for you Alice."

"I just wish you could feel this way Bell, it's amazing and love really does change you, for the better. Of course it makes everything slightly pale in comparison. " I smile at her, she's so confident and beautiful, she truly deserves someone who will take care of her. She had such a difficult start to life. She's not my sister by blood, our family adopted her when she was 3 and I was 2, we have been best friends since. I lift up my bottle, waiting for her to catch on.

"To you and Jasper" I smile and tap the neck of my bottle against hers. "your true love" Then empty my bottle.

"True love" She repeats with a dopey grin then does the same.

I grab her empty bottle while she keeps chatting about her and Jasper. He's 3 years older than her, but really they couldn't be a more perfect match. I hand over the bottles, again so she can uncap them and leave her with hers. There's a knock on the door, I walk to the door, putting my beer on one of the side tables and open with my good hand. Before me is standing the bronze haired, green eyed, Edward. My stomach flutters, weird.

"Hay"

"Hi, Uh Jasper and Emmett are just bringing up the stuff from the cars, they told me to come up and bring the beer." He holds up the two cases of beer, as if to prove he's not lying.

"Sure bring them into the kitchen, this way" I walk to the kitchen, making sure I grab my beer, leaving the door open for the other two to come in.

"Hey Edward" Alice smiles at him "Just put those beside the fridge, with the other one, help yourself to a cold one"

"Thanks Alice" he smiles back at her. He gets one out politely offering us both another, which we clearly don't need anyway.

"Have you been properly introduced to Bella?"

"No" He says turning to me with a grin on his face, "The clumsy one right?" He teases.

"Yeah guess so" I laugh.

"Edward, nice to be officially introduced to you" He lifts his hand slightly as if he were about to shake my hand, but drops it quick and look of embarrassment flashes across his face.

"Yeah, you too" I nod.

"Edwards a singer and guitarist in the guys band" Alice explains.

"Yeah not a very good one though, that's why I'm only the back up." He winks at me. All I can do is sit there with a stupid grin on my face looking at him. He must think I am such an idiot. I hear Emmett and Jasper coming down the hall, which I use as an excuse to escape. I grab them a beer each, tenderly holding mine in my right hand, well fingers really. It seems to be slightly numb with the mixture of pain killers and alcohol. As I get to the lounge Emmett and Jasper are coming through the door with their arms full of crap. Emmett walks to his door pushing it open and putting it on the floor jasper follows doing the same. I look in the room, there are guitars, amps, microphones, and speakers even a drum set they have brought up today.

"I love drums." I hand them each their beers.

"You know how to play?" I turn around Edward is standing behind me.

"Nope" this gets a laugh from the three of them and a "Neither do we" from Edward which Emmett and Jasper agree with.

"So where you guys gonna set this up ?"

"Probably just in here" Emmett said.

"Be a bit cramped won't it? Nevermind how annoying it'll be when you guys want to practice or whatever?"

"Well yeah but there's no other option really" This from Jasper "and we don't wanna impose"

"Actually you know there's heaps of room in the lounge we can push the couch and stuff to the side. Everything is spread out coz we didn't have anything else to go in there"

"Are you sure Bella? I mean we won't get in the way or anything."

"Can we just get one thing straight, this is now _our_ apartment, don't feel like you have to ask me or Alice about everything you want to do. Go set up your stuff, I am going to have another beer. Then you guys can play later tonight and maybe one of you can teach me how to play drums" I smile, turn, and suck down the rest of my beer, feeling a little light headed and happy. I walk into the kitchen where Alice's cooking smells delicious.

"Hi!" I laugh at myself

"Hello"

"I'm grabbing a beer want one?"

"Yeap" Once I've opened the fridge and gotten the two beers, I walk over to the table and put them down. I try to remember where our shot glasses are. I go to my room remembering I brought a new pack of eight last month, and bring them back to the kitchen. Alice sees what I am doing and laughs at me.

"Hay guy's come here" She shouts to the three boys. She walks to the fridge and grabs the bottle of vodka, while I am struggling to even open the damn box, one handed.

"Alice" I whinge and she takes the box from me laughing.

"Bella, you suck."

"Shut up and open it" I give her the finger and poke my tongue out at her. She just laughs at me more, stupid cast.

"What do you two want?" Emmett looks at Alice who has not only opened the box but poured six shots of vodka. "Six?" Emmett questions. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Rosalie" She smiles at Emmett. I'm used to her uncanny ability to "guess" things that will happen, but Edward looks slightly taken aback. Emmett walks out of the room and within minutes returns with Rosalie attached to his arm.

"Rosalie Bella, Bella Rosalie"

"Nice to meet you," I haven't meet Rosalie before but she's beautiful, the kind of girl that walks in the room and you can guarantee that every other girl in the room takes a hit on their self esteem.

"Vodka" I reply handing her a glass.

"Thanks"

"Ok everyone, to Bella's amazing ability to hurt herself, to our new flatmates, alcohol a good night and" here she pauses looking at me "... to Dad" I take my shot put my glass down on the table, take the bottle of vodka fill my glass again say "Dad" and knock back the shot. I Slam the glass back on the table. I pick up my beer and walk back to the lounge, while I'm guessing the rest of them stand and watch me go. It's in an interesting array off mess with guitars cords and crap everywhere. It's warm enough to open the sliding door onto the balcony so I decide to go out and turn on the hot tub so I can use it soon. It is one of the reasons I love our apartment so much, it came with the place. I put my beer on the table take my sunnies off my head and leave them with it while I go to my room and put my bikini on. I walk to the cupboard in the hall grabbing a few towels in case anyone else needs one and go back through the lounge which is now inhabited by the three guys and Rosalie.

"Hay Rosalie, want to come join me in the spa?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit or anything"

"No problem I have a spare one if you want it?"

"Really? That'd be great."

"Sure no problem, follow me." I take her into my room grab my red one piece, which is kind of revealing for a one piece, but I have no doubt she can pull it off, and hand it to her with a towel.

"Here you go you can just leave your stuff in here if you want, on the bed or whatever, I'll meet ya out there."

"Thanks Bella." I leave her to get changed and walk into the kitchen to tell Alice to come meet us in the spa when she is done. She's not in the kitchen. I knock on her bedroom door at the same time she is walking out in her bikini.

"Of course" I laugh at her. "Come on then"

"Yeah I'll meet you there ... Bella you ok? Before I mean I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"I'm fine Alice honestly." I walk to the lounge as Alice goes back into the Kitchen to grab something. As I walk in the lounge I feel three pairs of eyes on me. Just as I walk out the door, I hear a wolf whistle. I turn around to see Emmett's mouth still in the shape of an O. Give him the finger and walk outside laughing at him. I slip into the spa, it's just the right warmth. I grab my sunglasses putting them on and taking my beer off the table. Strategically balancing it on the edge with it partially in my bad hand, it has to stay out of the water. A few minutes later Rosalie walks out with Alice behind. Rosalie is carrying some beers and the shot glasses with the vodka and Alice has a plateful of food.  
The three of us sat in the spa for a good half our chatting, drinking and eating. I found out that Emmett and Rosalie meet at one of the gigs the guys played at a local pub and have been dating for a few weeks now. She's smitten with him and the way he looked at her today in the kitchen it's clear the feelings are mutual. We soon heard a few chords from someone's guitar and then the guys started full on into a song. We looked at each other trying to work out what the song was.

"You are my Sunshine?"

"No, isn't it My Girl?"

"Nah it's Uptown Girl . . . " I remember the lyrics easily_ "You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in, She'll understand what kind of guy I've been, And then I'll win, And when she's walking, She's looking so fine, And when she's talking, She'll say that she's mine, She'll say I'm not so tough, Just because, I'm in love, With an uptown girl. . ." _I sang to Rosalie and Alice who were laughing at me. Then from inside Edward picked up where I had lost the words. He had a sweet voice.

I caught the end of Rosalie's sentence "... singing sounds really good."

"He does huh" I Said

"I meant you" She laughed along with Alice.

"Really I mean love singing but I don't well. Really?" Well that did it they were going again laughing at my expense. Oh well. The tripping over my words thing happens after I have had a few.

"You really have a nice voice, just take the compliment."

"Ok well thanks then" I smiled at them

The next hour or so passed as the three of us relaxed in the spa, with the boys inside jamming. A few people showed up, though we realised later we had forgotten to let more people know to come over. We had more than enough alcohol for the 6 of us. So by the time the three of us got out of the spa we were definitely feeling the effects and the heat had definitely helped. We stumbled our way inside to Alice's room to dry and change. I ended up in one of her shortest dresses, her heels which I had to stumble back to my room to get, and my jewellery. Alice curled my hair so it was in ringlets and decided she wanted to do my makeup as well. The end result was me looking more or less like some punk rock-I'm with the band kind of chick. While Rosalie looked elegant and Alice was, well as usual graceful and chic. We sat in Alice's room while Rosalie touched up her make-up and Alice drew on my cast in a purple Sharpie. Rosalie pulled her handbag up and started rummaging in it. Two seconds later she turns around a camera in hand. I smile at her while she snaps a couple of candid shots. I walk to my bedroom grab my camera and when I come back to Alice's room they are sitting on the bed talking animatedly a fresh beer in their hands and a spare one on the table.

"Smile!" they both turn around caught unaware and I snap a picture. Payback.

"What the hell is that?"

"A camera"

"No, this is a camera" Rosalie holds up the one in her hand "That's, well that's like a bloody I don't know just not a camera"

"I'm a photographer Rosalie, it's in the job description to have a good camera."

"You're a photographer?"

"Yup" I take another couple of pictures, some with all three of us. I let Rose play with my camera then we end up walking into the lounge where the boys are still strumming away drinking, a little more drunk and very happy with our handy work.

"So" I announce "Who else wants to write on my arm?"

Emmett pulls me over to the couch a vivid in his hand while Jasper and Edward continue playing a song I know. Without thinking I start singing along. Rosalie is still snapping away with my camera, while Alice is sitting on the seat drinking. When I realise that everyone has stopped what they are doing, with the exception of Edward and Jasper, who are still playing. I stop singing feeling self conscious and look up, to find them watching me.

"What?" I can feel myself blushing. The looks on their faces say it all. "My bad, I won't sing"

"Bella you have an amazing voice" Emmett comments smiling at me, but concentrating on his masterpiece.

"Sure I do, you finished? I want another drink" I shake my empty bottle in his face, willing him to go grab another

"Yup, anyone else want one?" He got a resounding yes. I looked down at my cast and see that next to Alice's ballerina, and Rosalie's little note, Emmett had drawn a big E with a smiley face next to it and a note saying "smile sunshine." And I did, he always cheered me up. During the rest of the night we drank more alcohol and sang well I sang. At one point I remember Rosalie taking a video of me and the three guys in their new lounge set-up singing some random song I can't even remember what it was. I'm sitting on the couch about 12 when Alice and Jasper decide to go to bed. Five minutes later Emmet and Rosalie go off to his new room.

"So" I say to Edward, I might be a little drunk and the words might be tumbling out of my mouth before I can decide they shouldn't "You leaving me too?"

"I was thinking I might just crash here" he looks up at me from the couch I slept on last night. "That's cool right"

"Don't see why not"

"Feel like this is a bit of a set-up?"

"You mean couple one and couple two ditching us?"

"Yup"

"Just a bit maybe, I think I'm a bit drunk though."

"You look it too."

"Awesome" Edward laughed at me. He is really good looking, even his laugh was handsome. "You know you really are quite handsome. . . Shit I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup you really did, I hope you haven't got the wrong idea, I mean I kind of have a girlfriend." I officially feel like a stupid bitch. How could I not realise a guy like him could be attached. Ok now I need to fix this, by retracting my foot from my mouth.

"I knew that already, Alice had told me. It's cool, you know, I have a boyfriend" That won't help what the hell am I thinking. Change the subject. "Hay you haven't written on my cast yet!"

"No I haven't got a vivid? I'll do it while I'm still conscious." He smiled at me a crooked smile, it was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. Damn why did he have to be so gorgeous. I sat there watching him draw on my cast, careful gentle lines. From the angle I'm sitting I can't really see what he's drawing. I decide to sit back resting my eyes, and feel myself drifting off.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I wake up what feels like minutes later to the smell of bacon and eggs, which makes my stomach do flips and has me running to the bathroom with my good hand clamped over my mouth. When I have finished bringing back up all I ate yesterday I start to feel better, though still slightly hung over. I open up the window in the bathroom to gulp down some clean fresh air. I leave it open and spray some air freshener to mask the smell. Whoever's cooking at, I look at my watch, 6am. Wait what the fuck who the hell is making our apartment reek of bacon at 6am on a Saturday. I walk towards the kitchen where the smell gets stronger, swing open the door to find Alice at the oven. Alice's cooking bacon?

"Alice what the fuck are you doing?"

She turns around and I almost double over with laughter at the sight of her. She has plastic gloves on, her black polka dotted frilly apron I got her for her birthday last year, a frying pan full of bacon, and two cigarette filters up her nose. My anger's gone. Being woken up this early because of what she is cooking is obviously nothing compared to what she has been through just to cook it.

"Jasper picked up an extra shift at work and starts at 7.30, so I thought I would cook him breakfast, only I haven't had to cook meat in like ages and I forgot how much it smelt, so I improvised a nose plug." She shrugs as if this is the normal thing to do.

"Well he better appreciate it" I tell her, smiling at her cheekily, while I walk to the cupboard to find my doctor prescribed drugs.

"I did tell her she didn't have to do this" Jasper walks in the kitchen still wet from a shower. Glistening slightly under the kitchen light, he is quite good looking I'll admit it, especially when he's wearing just a towel.

"Well this is Alice we are talking about Jasper so of course she isn't going to listen to you." I leave the kitchen with a glass of OJ and my painkillers, when they start kissing and talking all sweetly to each other. I love them but I can't handle all the romantic crap at 6am.

When I get to the lounge I find Edward still asleep on my couch, with my dog. He's even handsome when he sleeps. He looks innocent and so peaceful. I'm almost jealous of his girlfriend. I sit down on the armchair, hating the fact that the place is so quiet, the only sounds I can hear are Edwards's heavy breathing. I only just hear Alice and Jasper. I can't turn up the music that'd just be rude when people are sleeping. I give up and walk to my room. I decide I need to change my clothes, I'm still wearing Alice's short as dress. I head to her door instead of mine and over to her closet. It's amazing really she has the best eye for fashion, the most amazing clothes, the best thing about it is that we are the same size, even in shoes. Though she is shorter, it never seems too matter. I find the part of her wardrobe, where her dresses are, easily and look for my favourite one. It's a deep purple, almost black and babydoll style, which shows off your arms and legs. I chuck it on with a pair of her gladiator sandals and put the other dress in her hamper, stop into my room and grab my I-pod then head out to the balcony. I find my sunnies and cellphone still on the table next to the spa and take them with me to the other end where we have a barbeque area of sorts. Essentially it's a huge barbeque with a table and chairs and slightly further down a few sunbathing chairs. They are the comfiest chairs ever. I sit on one of these put on my headphones and relax as I absorb the heat of the sun. I have three messages on my phone. The first one is from Renee, it says: _ Bella, how are you this morning? How's Alice? Her birthday is the 18__th__, have you two decided what day the party will be? Phil and I will try and make it. Oh and Phil mentioned you had another migraine Thursday morning, are they getting worse? Love Mum._

I Reply: _Hay Mum, I'm fine, broke my wrist last night, went to the emergency room, all good though. Alice is fine, her boyfriend Jasper and his mate Emmett have moved in so now we have a pretty full apartment., which is good in a way, The party is next Saturday night, Alice will be so happy if you two can make it (Dress-up don't forget), She says hi and love too you both and she misses you, she's also sorry she couldn't stay longer. She doesn't show it much but I know she's missing you guys like crazy, dad too. Let me know if you'll be here, love you, Bella_

I leave out the migraines on purpose knowing she'll just worry too much and hoping she'll be distracted enough by the fact I broke a bone. I throw in the comment from Alice for good measure. Going back to my inbox to check the next text, I see it's from mike and delete it without reading. The last one is from a number I don't know. Before I can read it my cell's ringing. It's Renee . . . of course. I hesitatingly answer it. The first thing out of her mouth is "YOU BROKE YOUR WRIST?"  
I spend the next 15 minutes explaining my broken appendage to Renee before she asks to speak to her co-ordinated daughter, at which point I take the phone to Alice who is on the couch talking to Edward.

"She wants to speak to her co-ordinated daughter" I roll my eyes and give Alice the phone.

"Mum?" She walks out to the balcony and starts having an animated conversation, about next weekend.

"Morning" I turn round and see Edward looking at me from his place on the couch.

"Oh, Morning . . . Sleep Well?"

"Yeah, it's comfier than it looks" he nods at the couch.

"I know, It was our dad's, he couldn't bear to part with it completely even though he wanted a new set of lazy boys, so he gave it to Alice as a flat warming present. I got the dog." He laughs at me, then stops himself and looks at me like he wants to ask something but doesn't know if he should. I can guess what it's probably about but wait for him to say something. There's almost complete silence in the flat still, I walk over to the stereo and plug in my I-pod, turning it to my favourite Paramore song.

"Playing god?" this from Edward

"You like it?"

"One of their best songs"

"It is. You play it?" I look at the instruments in the corner

"Hah uh no, not really, never actually tried it."

"You guys should, I reckon you could definitely pull off her vocals" I tease him, he doesn't seem to mind he's laughing.

"I doubt that, but I know someone who could"

"Emmett?" I laugh trying to imagine it.

"No, no way, when he sings people leave" that I could imagine. "Did you like your picture?"

I realise I haven't even looked at my cast once since he wrote on it last night, well this morning. I glance down and see everyone's note's and drawings, seeing the only person who hasn't put anything on it is Jasper. There's Alice's ballerina, which she has written love you sis next too. Rosalie wrote "Sing like nobody is listening" with a little rose next to it. Emmett's big "E" is next to that, with a reminder to smile. Just by my wrist on the underside of my cast is a note with a picture of well scenery is the best way to describe it. It's a storm cloud, with a rainbow, some rain and the sun behind it. It's quite a detailed drawing for something so small. But intertwined in all of this is some sheet music. It's odd but it all works and flow's together amazingly. The note says,

When words fail, Music speaks. - Edward

I can't help but smile. Being the classic me I have nothing anywhere near witty, or sarcastic to say and its only just gone 7.30 so there is no way I can deal with emotional. Instead I meet his eyes and I see a knowing smile grace his face, but there's something that lays deeper behind his jade green eyes. He knows something. Alice chooses the perfect moment to come back inside, throwing my phone at me as she goes past me to the couch and continues her conversation with Edward. I watch them for a moment drifting into a world of my own when my phone beeps reminding me I still have an unread message. I open it up to see again a number I don't know, before I ask Alice I get distracted by what it says...

Don't hate me, I emailed you a YouTube link ... check it out, like now! – Rose

"What the fuck ...?" I sense two pairs of eyes on me and look up. Alice has one eyebrow raised, her face mirroring my outburst.

"Rosalie just text me ..."

"And..?" This from Alice who is looking between my phone which is still in my hand and my face, which I'm sure, is a mask of confusion.

"Dunno apparently there is some YouTube video that she wants me to check out, urgently? ... She e-mailed me the link"

"Oh cool, I'll go get your laptop and we can look" before I can bloody stop her Alice has gone to my room and is back, walking and typing on the laptop one handed, oh to be co-ordinated. A minute later we are crowded round the laptop, which is sitting on the coffee table, waiting for the net to load the page. The first thing I happen to see is the name of the user who has uploaded the video ... "ROSE-a-LIE" ... which just has me more confused. Edward and Alice start speculating about what the video is gonna be. Edward suggests a sex video of Emmett and her which manages to gross me and Alice out. She suggests some video about modelling or something. I choose to not speculate for fear of being right. The video has loaded and Alice hits they play button, the black screen is all I need. I recognise the music and the voice. Sure enough the video starts and there I am on the screen, looking like some wanna be rocker, belting out the words to, of all songs, Zombie by the cranberries.

"I'm going to fucking kill her" which was said approximately the same time as Alice's "Holy shit your viral" and Edward laughing,

"You know you look pretty hot" I hadn't even heard him come up behind us, but Emmett was standing there with his cellphone to his ear and a smirk on his face watching the video and talking.

"Is that her? I HOPE SHE REALISES I AM GOING TO KILL HER... oh my god ..." I might be having a slight panic attack ... Once the song finishes I log into facebook, only to see that I have a friend request, Rosalie ... Of course. I accept much to my disgust. I go onto her page only to see that now there is a link to the video on there too. I was everywhere. I look at Alice who still has a slight look of shock on her face, but a hint of a smile playing on her lips ...

"Don't stress little sis, no one will be looking at you when there are three guys in the background. Especially one as devastatingly gorgeous as Jasper" She gets up and walks out.

"Bitch" Is all I can manage to mutter after her.


	6. Chapter Six

LAUGH LOVE DREAM LIVE ALEISHA FISHER

**Chapter Six**

After Edward, much to my dismay, left with Emmett to go pick up Jasper from work around one. I couldn't help relay our earlier conversation to Alice in regard to our significant others.

"You actually thought a good response to him telling you that he had a girlfriend was to go ahead and falsify information and tell him you had a boyfriend ..." She didn't say it as a question more of a statement she had to mull over, which took her all of five seconds because the next words out of her mouth were. " That was really reeeeeaaalllllyyy ..." she dragged out the second really. " ... stupid ! "

" Alice, after how many years of knowing me- "

"Eighteen" she interrupts and pokes out her tongue at me.

"-you should know I have a skilled way of being able to stick my foot in my mouth whenever talking to a guy I might potentially have the hots for."

"This is true, guess I will have to be on damage control huh?" she looked away over the balcony then seemed to remember something and snapped her head back in my direction causing me to start. " By the way Friday I have off work so we can go out shopping for the rest of our outfits and get our nails done, I was thinking mani-pedi's. Also I have Jessica booked to be here a few hours before the party to do our hair and make-up" Jessica was a friend from Forks, Valedictorian of our year and so incredibly smart. She moved around the same time we did and is working with a family friend who's a make-up artist come hairdresser, to earn extra cash while doing her law degree.

"What's she charging us ?" Last time I got my make-up done by her it was a pretty good price and looked amazing.

"Well actually she not charging, Jess told me to look at it as a favour, or rather present."

"That was nice of her"

"Yeah well, she knows what kind of a rough time we've been having I guess, especially after her mum and everything." Jess's mum died in high school, got in a freak accident driving home from work late one night. She was pretty distraught obviously, I think that's one of the reasons she wants to become a lawyer, follow in her footsteps and all that.

We were interrupted by the front door being opened and the sound of a few voices floating out to us. Alice stood up and ever so gracefully waltzed inside to investigate. A few minutes later a familiar face popped her head out the door glancing at me with a mock terrified look.

"Is it safe to come over and show you something" Rosalie smiled

"If you value your life it will have nothing to do with what you did with that god awful video"

She walked over and sat where Alice had been, with her laptop on her knee, tapping away for a few seconds then she glanced up with a sly smile crossing her face. "Ok I really do value my life but I have to show you this." She patted the space next to her on the huge seat and I begrudgingly moved. Unsurprisingly she was on her youtube account, and the video in question, but it wasn't playing. I was confused.

"Uhm, what am I meant to be looking at?" Rosalie scrolled down the page and using one perfectly shaped, manicured nail pointed to the views her video had had. It said 10,013. I gave Rose the most Incredulous look I could muster in my shocked state. She jumped on my speechless condition, by scrolling down even further to the comments, staying quiet so I could read them myself.

One of the most voted up ones read:

_OMG Rosalie! This band is so fuckawesome! What's their name ?  
That chick can sing soooo well! She's really pretty too, and three hot guys, seriously we need more videos lol  
ohMEohmyA_

The next one down had 243 people vote it up, it said:

_My friend and I totally agree with LukasNizzal, that chick is totally bangin'. She has a pretty cool voice too.  
pomTOM_

We were interrupted from our easy reading by a bellowing voice inside.

"Band Meeting! Like now!" I ignored Emmett, he was obviously calling the guys to order. I attempted to go back and read the interesting video comments when Rosalie shut the laptop.

"Uh Bella, that means you" as she said that the bellowing voice from inside rang out again. "Bella, Get your arse in here"

"Oh shit" I muttered standing up and walking inside. I found all three of the _"three hot guys" _situated on the couch, all looking pretty relaxed, but Edward, all with a beer in hand. Alice was sitting on the arm of the couch near Jasper, also with a beer and Rosalie was nudging me so she could get past to claim her drink and Emmett's lap. Edward who was sitting in the middle of the two sets of love birds was furiously texting with a look of agitation on his face. I sighed and shrank into the armchair I had slept in claiming the last beer on the coffee table at least this wouldn't be a regular thing.

"Good now that we are all here, there are a few things we need to address – "

"– inside voice Emmett" Rosalie chastised. He rolled his eyes but was otherwise unfazed and continued.

" Firstly the video that is now not only all over YouTube but also five of our six Facebook pages, Rose can you please link it on Bella's or something" He didn't stop for either of us to comment, guess he realised I was about to protest." The comments on YouTube alone a pretty fucking cool if I may say so myself. We have never had this much attention as a band like ever! So we officially need a Band Name. A few people have asked about one but now we really do need to make a decision any thoughts?" He stops talking and looks to each one of us for a few seconds waiting for anyone to speak up. When he looks at Edward he has a curious look on his face. Edwards still furiously texting only now he's half off the couch and is bottle of beer is between his feet so he can text with both hands. "Edward, you all good?"

He doesn't answer right away so Emmett digs him in the ribs "Not now Emmett!" He growls, ok not like actually but he raised his voice, he gets up and storms off down the hall slamming a door behind him... someone's bedroom door. Make that my bedroom door. Aw Crap.

"Um what's up with him?" I quietly ask scared he might overhear, though I know it's pretty much impossible to do so from my room.

"You're room you deal with it" Emmett says looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Smartass" I say standing up and grabbing both my beer and Edwards on my way to "deal with it".

As I stand outside my own bedroom door internally debating whether or not I should knock and how weird it is to be debating on whether or not to knock on my own damned door that he was too stupid to mistake for the bathroom or wherever the hell he was heading for, I feel my phone vibrate. Balancing the two beers, extremely well for me I check the text.

_I can hear you,_

_You don't have to ask to come into your own room you know.  
Hope you brought my beer ;)_

_If you don't hurry up I'm gonna start with your Vodka or whatever it is sitting on the shelf._

I find myself smiling by the second word, slowly I open the door, managing not to spill any precious liquid. He's lounging on my bed, phone in one hand and my bottle of Vodka in the other.

"Sorry I slammed you're door" A morbid tone in his voice."Why do you have an expensive unopened bottle of vodka, sitting on your shelf?"

"Charlie brought it for me last time I saw him to congratulate me on a big job I got, photographing for some important company, haven't really bothered opening it."

"Oh" He puts it on the floor slowly, watching me as he does, and takes his beer that I'm offering him. I pick up the Vodka and jump onto my bed next to him, hitting my cast arm on the footboard sending a stabbing pain through my arm.

"Ahh shit fnk djfsweffsawrthban" was as "coherent" as I could manage through the pain.

"You ok Bella ?"

"hmphn" after the pain subsides I twist the cap of the vodka bottle which makes a satisfying crack. "No time like the present right? Vodka?" He takes the bottle after I have had a couple of mouthfuls. "So uh, are you okay Edward?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" He has a slightly playful twinkle in his eye.

"Well you know the whole texting thing and the slamming of my door and you know your general attitude" I flip my hand and smile at him.

"Ah yes well I'm not so great with hiding how I feel I guess, but it's nothing serious just girl trouble really" I stop myself from smiling before he looks back up from his cellphone which is now furiously buzzing on the bed between us. "It's my ex-girlfriend" He cringes as he says ex.

"So ex before your current girlfriend or recent girlfriend now ex?" It sounded like it made sense in my head, but I am now internally slapping myself for how screwed up it actually sounds.

"My recent girlfriend, I broke up with her today after I found out she cheated on me with some bartender that she met."

"That sucks, I'm sorry" I wasn't, not for her anyway, but I was sorry that it seemed to hurt him.

"Yeah well we weren't that great together, I mean it's not like I loved her or anything. I was thinking about breaking up with her anyway." Ok so maybe he wasn't that hurt after all.

"Oh well, still though what a bitch" He's laughing at my statement but I am transfixed by his eyes and how they are lighting up. "Here's an idea" I grab his phone which is now conveniently ringing again and answer it. A female voice starts blathering.

"Edward ... Oh, I am soo sorry really, I wish I could change how I acted really. We can work through this, I can change. I didn't want to do it, honestly, I don't know why it happened. We were so good together weren't we? Please Edward give me another chance, we _can_ work through this right?" There's a pause as she waits for Edward to answer, so I use this as my opportunity to set her straight.

"Edwards not here right now actually, who's this?" All I can hear on the other end is breathing.

"Wh- who the hell are you and what are you doing answering my boyfriends phone?"

I smile at this, she's giving me something to fight about, I can feel the calculating going on in my head showing on my face, so I wink at Edward and respond to his weird ex-girlfriend.

"Actually _I_ was led to believe you were his _ex_-girlfriend after your rendezvous with some man whore bartender you only just meet. Might I say that move is really classy" I lay on the sarcasm so thick I find myself smiling more. "If you weren't so fucking stupid you wouldn't need to be calling Edward every five minutes begging for him to take you back and to forgive you. He deserves so much better than a slutty brainless insensitive bitchlike you. If you ever bother him again I will personally pay you a visit you will never forget. Now if you'll excuse me I was quite enjoying my evening, I'd like to return to my bed where Edward is waiting. "

As I pull the phone away from my ear all I hear is someone yelling, I push the end button. Chucking the phone on the bed I grab the vodka from Edwards hand and take a couple of swigs. Avoiding his gaze till I can bear the brunt of it.

"Guess I should have asked before really doing that since I don't really know you or the situation or even her really. So I would say that I am really sorry but tha-" I was cut off by soft sweet lips meeting mine. Kissing Edward was not like I imagined, it was intense but soft, sweet and innocent. One of the BEST kisses I have ever had in my entire life. "-t felt amazing" I felt my cheeks heat as I blushed realising the double meaning behind my sentence. He cupped my chin pulling my face up so my eyes would meet his.

"_You_ are amazing Bella" I felt my face flush again at his compliment "and that is so incredibly cute, like you would not believe." I smile giddily at him, the boy I just kissed, the boy who kissed _me_. Sometimes things just have an amazing way of working out. "I guess that can't happen again seeing as you have a boyfriend huh?" he gives me a look of mock sadness and its then I realise he knew about my "boyfriend", I laugh at him and shrug my shoulders.

"So I might have lied, but it was just because I tend to have foot in mouth disease ... especially around people I like."

"Well you know if you might have filled me in sooner I might told you about that" he points to his phone which is now sitting silent on the bed " a lot sooner so I could do this" he punctuates his point with a light kiss. "but no more of that until we have been on a proper date how's tomorrow night sound ?"

"Sounds good" I can't help the grin that's now on my face. Looking at Edward it feels as if I have known him for years, not merely days. "But as much as I am loving hanging with you here the others are probably suspicious and also I have to pee" he laughs at me with his crooked grin on his face.

"Well then we best get back before rumours start to spread" he winks at me "and you are free to leave and use the rest room" he stands and bows gallantly, before exciting the room in a mood ten times better than what he entered it. I hear him in the lounge bellowing at Emmett to pass him another beer, in an extremely jolly tone. I use this time I have on my own to wrap my head around what just happened. I can't seem to get past the first kiss. I sit on my bed for a few minutes. To hell with it, thinking, right now is not possible. I walk back to the lounge to find Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper taking up the couch leaving the one seater to Edward and nowhere for me to sit unless it's on Edward.

"Anyone else want a beer from the kitchen?" I decide to be nice and offer though they have put me in an awkward situation I don't know what Edwards like with public displays of affection or rather lust might be a better suited word.

We were running out of beer fast, two boxes of twenty four didn't seem to be lasting long between six people. I figure one of them would have to get off their arse and go down to the store and get some and it wouldn't be me considering the 7 almost eight beers I had hade and the quarter-ish bottle of vodka Edward and I had just enjoyed. I sat down at the kitchen table with the last two beers from the last box and pulled out my phone. I pulled up the number most recently put into my phone, and entered it into a new message. I wrote:

_Ok so I hope it's as obvious to you as it is to me that they are trying to play matchmaker. Don't be too shocked by my next move, I'm gonna give them something to talk about. Haha I hope this makes sense I really feel that vodka heading to my brain ... see you in a sec ;) _

I stand and pause for a second to make sure I had my balance, taking the two beers in one hand I returned to the lounge to find them all in the same place I left them, chatting about, of all things, the band.. I glanced at Edward in time to see him wink at me and put his phone on the table beside him. I walk over to him on a mission and sit myself in his lap. I turn to him and present the last two alcoholic drinks in the house ... aside from the bottle of vodka in my room. He takes one at a time and uncaps them. He passes me back the first one and I take a huge gulp for courage as I turn round to the other four.

"If any of you freaks want anything else to drink you are gonna have to go get it from the shop" I smile and turn back to Edward "and you are not allowed to volunteer for that."

"wasn't planning on it" he countered mirroring my grin as he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I felt myself flush before he even began the kiss, but I couldn't care less, his lips tasted like beer, but I supposed I did too. Then all at once the kiss was over. I turnt back around to our audience, who were still talking but clearly interested on what we were up too. I couldn't help laughing at the range of expressions on their faces.

"How about Alice and Rosalie go and get some more alcohol while we start band practice?" This from Emmett who was grinning.

"Sounds good to me" I agreed "seeing as I have no choice in the matter and not that my opinion really matters but can I choose the song?"

"Don't see why not, unless we don't know the song that is"

"ok so what about some country ... you guys up for that?"

"could be"

While the guys got set up, meaning I had to stand up so Edward could go, I thought about a song that was fitting for how I was feeling that I could recall all the words for, or at least a majority of them. If I stuck with a country song at least I would be partly safe, probably Lady Antebellum. Alice and Rosalie were still sat on the couch both now furiously texting away, probably to each other.

"Ok Bella what'll it be?" Jasper asked as he picked up his guitar.

I stood and walked to the front of our "stage"..."You guys uh know Lady Antebellum?"

"Well yeah we don't live under a rock Bells" Emmett laughed

"Ok then smartass what about Perfect Day?"

"You know the words to that?"

"Well yeah Emmett, I don't live under a rock" I threw back at him causing a laugh from Edward.

They started the first bars of the song, which was mostly guitars and then the drums come in, picking up my cue I started to sing, feeling in my element, better than what I had felt in a while. Singing did make me feel pretty good.

_Walking through town just the other day, with nothing much to do as the sun came breaking down through clouds I never seen a sky so blue, I saw a pager man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street. I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat and it sounded like ..._

Alice was watching me as I paused for a build up in the music and to catch my breath, she pokes her tongue out at me then picks up her keys and drags Rosalie's arm. I swear I saw a tear on her cheek.

_Then I met some friends outside of town they were heading towards the lake I hoped into the back of a jacked up jeep had the wind upon my face, we got to the spot and the sun was hot everybody was feeling fine, so we jumped on in for a midday swim and we lost all track of time. It was a Perfect Day ..._

We spent the rest of the night singing and though Alice and Rosalie had gotten more beer I didn't have another, I was drunk on all the adrenaline from singing. Edward slept on the couch with Jake again. I would have let him sleep in my bed but I couldn't be sure of my self control or his for that matter. I also decided I didn't want to be woken anytime before the afternoon. Late nights have been making me feel old.

**All I can think, as I hear the sound of my door handle quietly being turned, is whoever it is better have a damned good excuse for interrupting my nightmare free sleep. I roll over slowly so I can peek through my eyes at the intruder without giving away the fact that I am actually awake. Through my lashes I see that my room is still quite dark, even though by now it's probably mid-morning, for this reason I love my black out curtains. A sliver of light from the hall reveals a head full of bronze hair and an impish grin on one devastatingly handsome face. He creeps slowly towards my bedside table, the one closest to me, skilfully avoiding the creaky floorboards. He's holding a few things in his hands which he sets out. A glass of orange juice, my painkillers and a note I can't quite read from this angle. He turns as if to leave and obviously second thinks it because he turns around leaning down a placing a kiss on my forehead. He pauses, then leans to my ear and whispers "I know you're awake, I gotta go, but I will be back for you this evening"**

**I smile at him as e brings his face in front of mine leaning towards me for a kiss, I place a finger to his lips so he stops "until tonight then" I say and roll back over intent on going back to sleep, though I can barely contain myself as the excitement of the prospect of a date with Edward sinks in. I hear him chuckle as he retreats from my bedroom, shutting the door as he goes. I only just hear him leave the apartment as I get up and run to Alice's room, hoping like hell I don't run in on her and Jasper, I barge through her bedroom door.**

"**Wiss" I squeal, which I have not done since I was five and pretending to be a pig. "I have a date with Edward Tonight!"**

"**Oh my god ..."**


End file.
